Mechs Be Careful Around Little Ears
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wheeljack learns this when Eclipse overhears him say a bad word. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Mechs Be Careful Around Little Ears**

Little Eclipse was looking around for someone to play with her while her father slept. As she was looking around for the others, she happened to pass by the hanger where Wheeljack kept his ship, but he was speaking angrily, which was something that surprised her and she stopped to listen a moment.

A loud clank was heard. "OW! #%&!"

The young sparkling had never heard that word before and her curiosity took over as she decided to try and find out what the word meant. But about an hour later, she had had no luck figuring it out on her own and decided to go ask her father. He and the others were refueling in the rec room and she went up to her father. "Daddy?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Hello, sweetspark," he said as she transformed into her bot form and hugged him.

"Daddy, can you tell me something?" She asked.

"Of course, honey. What is it?" The medic asked.

Everyone watched the interaction with smiles, but their smiles dropped instantly when they heard the little one's question.

"What does #%& mean?"

Ratchet choked on his drink as everyone went into shock, their minds trying to process that the little one had learned a bad word and wondering where she had heard it. They were very careful to not use bad words around her as they didn't want her to think using bad words was okay, but she had just learned one somewhere. Thankfully, it wasn't a severely bad word, but still a bad word.

Ratchet finally cleared his throat. "Eclipse, where did you hear that word?" He asked.

"Uncle Jackie said it," she replied innocently.

The furious look Ratchet's face took spoke volumes and Wheeljack gulped, booking it out of the room, but the medic was hot on his heels. Knockout, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Megatron, and Ultra Magnus quickly ran out to try and keep Ratchet from killing Wheeljack while Arcee, Starscream, and Soundwave decided to try and explain to a now confused Eclipse what was wrong.

"Eclipse, that word is a very bad word," Arcee explained. "It means something really bad and it's something you should never say."

Having known what bad words were, Eclipse now looked upset. "I…I didn't know it was a bad word," she whimpered.

"We know you didn't, little one," Soundwave said soothingly.

"How could you have known, Eclipse? We've never used that word around you," Starscream said. "By the way, why did Wheeljack teach you that word?"

She looked at him. "He didn't," she said. "I was walking by the hanger where Uncle Jackie's ship is and I heard him say it after a big clang."

"Which means he didn't even know you were there," Arcee said.

"Oh, dear," Soundwave said. "We best tell Ratchet it's a misunderstanding."

"Better wait a bit until he calms down," Starscream said cautiously. "You don't want to get in Ratchet's way when he's on a warpath."

"True," Arcee said. "Let's hope he goes easy on Wheeljack."

"I'm sorry," Eclipse said softly.

"It's alright, little one," Soundwave cooed to her. "Just make sure you never repeat that word or any bad words again, alright?"

She nodded, hoping her daddy wouldn't hurt Uncle Wheeljack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron and Optimus had managed to get between the irate medic and the fleeing Wrecker, stopping the medic from attacking Wheeljack. "Ratchet, perhaps a different means of punishment would be best," Optimus suggested.

"One that would drive the message home more effectively than attacking him," Megatron said.

Wheeljack, who was leaning against the wall, felt Predaking, Knockout, and Bulkhead grab him and he became incredibly tense when he saw Ratchet look thoughtful before nodding. "I agree," he said angrily. "And I know just the thing."

Wheeljack gulped again, knowing this mean trouble and he was dragged into the medbay and held down before he was firmly strapped to a medical berth and the others left, leaving him with Ratchet, who was giving him a look that said he was in for it. Shutting the med bay doors, the medic walked up to Wheeljack, who looked very nervous.

"Look, Sunshine, I know it looks bad…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The nickname made Ratchet angrier and he was quick to attack, his fingers wiggling into the very sensitive fins on Wheeljack's helm. Now those who knew the Wrecker really well knew that his helm fins were his most ticklish spot and even the lightest tickles could send him into a spasm of laughter.

Ratchet knew this and his tickling fingers wiggled fast and quick onto the sensitive fins, making Wheeljack scream in laughter and thrash wildly, but he couldn't get away as he was tightly restrained to the medical berth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, unable to try and get any words out to explain himself to Ratchet and the longer he was tickled, his laughter became harder and louder, preventing him from speaking.

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, Ratchet stopped, giving the Wrecker a small break, but he was far from done with him. "Man, you're brutal," Wheeljack gasped out.

"Then this will drive the lesson home," Ratchet said, grabbing something.

Seeing the two polishing brushes in the medic's hands, Wheeljack panicked and became extremely on edge. "Doc, please, not those," he pleaded, using a respectful voice. "Please, just let me explain."

"Too late," the medic said as he came over, pressing the polishing brushes to Wheeljack's helm fins and turning them on.

Wheeljack took back what he said earlier. The brushes on his helm fins were brutal and he started to spaz out and shriek, laughing so hard that the walls of the medbay were shaking and the Wrecker was crying from how hard he was laughing. It was too much and he couldn't squirm away. After about three minutes, he tried to plead one more time.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" He begged, shrieking and spazzing out again as the brushes continued their ticklish assault. "RAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATCHET!"

Hearing that, Ratchet turned off the brushes, but the moment he did, Wheeljack passed out, falling limp on the berth.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Wheeljack groaned as he woke up and reached up to touch his head, feeling his helm fins tingle, which told him they were still feeling very sensitive and he'd have to be careful for a bit until the sensitive feeling died down. He looked around and saw he was in his room and Ratchet was sitting beside his berth, holding a cube of Energon and looking rather guilty. The Wrecker moved back slightly. "Doc, please," he pleaded. "I…I don't know if I can take another round."

Ratchet shook his head and handed him the Energon cube. Taking it carefully, Wheeljack began slowly drinking it, feeling his energy returning. "You didn't know Eclipse was there, did you?" Ratchet asked him.

The Wrecker shook his head. "I didn't even know she was in the hanger," he replied.

The medic sighed. "From what she told me, she was walking past the hanger looking for the others when she heard you exclaim that word after a loud clang," he said.

"Oh, a piece of my ship came loose and I was frustrated by it," Wheeljack said. "It just slipped out, but I thought I was alone."

"I know," Ratchet said with a nod. "Wheeljack, I'm sorry for thinking you had taught Eclipse a bad word on purpose."

"No worries, Doc," the Wrecker said. "It taught me a lesson to be careful around little ears. Just because I can't see them doesn't mean they're not there."

"True," the medic said.

"And for the record, I'd never teach a kid bad words. That's just like…verbal abuse."

Ratchet nodded. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah, but I pity any mech that makes you mad. You are brutal when it comes to tickling. Like you put the 'torture' in tickle torture," he said

The medic smirked. "And don't you forget it," he said as he stood up and went to head out, but wiggled his fingers onto one of Wheeljack's helm fins as he walked by, making the Wrecker squeal in surprise, making Ratchet chuckle before he let him be, much to the poor mech's relief.

He would definitely be more careful about his words around little ones.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
